


Meticulous

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-25
Updated: 2003-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry treasures the early mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meticulous

Layer upon layer upon protective layer, his clothing. Harry observes Severus’ daily ritual from the warm safety of the bed every morning – his day starts much later, and this time is valuable to him. He watches as each article, from underwear to overcoat, is slid on with the familiarity of years of practice, every last one of the innumerable buttons flicked into their holes by deft fingers. Harry’s eyes take in and save every glimpse of fine, sallow skin as it as gradually covered by strata of thick black cloth.

Once the last button has been fastened, sooner than Harry would have thought possible not so long ago, Professor Snape is armed and armoured for the day. He returns briefly to kiss Harry before he leaves. It is cool, dispassionate, a part of the ritual. Harry wishes him a good day. As the door closes, Harry turns over and snuggles deeper into the covers, filing the images carefully away.


End file.
